


Пальцем в небо

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: С новым преподавателем Защиты от темных искусств что-то не так, и Гарри твердо намерен узнать, что именно. Шестой курс, AU.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Пальцем в небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960893) by [cirdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirdan/pseuds/cirdan). 



– Я не сказала, что это невозможно, просто очень маловероятно.

Гарри в ответ вздохнул и принялся накалывать картофель на вилку. Честно говоря, полное отсутствие поддержки со стороны Рона и Гермионы несколько тревожило.

– Так и есть, приятель, – добавил Рон с набитым ртом. – Мерлин был величайшим волшебником всех времен – ребенка запросто могли назвать в его честь. Не такое уж редкое имя.

Как будто это что-то объясняло!

– Гарри, Рон прав, – заметила Гермиона. Рон, пока она не смотрела в его сторону, изобразил преувеличенно недоверчивое выражение лица. Впрочем, казалось, у Гермионы глаза есть и на затылке. – Не испытывай судьбу, – добавила она, повернувшись к Рону, и тот скривился. – Хотя повторюсь, замечено верно, – голос у Гермионы мгновенно стал точь-в-точь как в те моменты, когда она размышляла, как вообще Гарри и Рона до сих пор не вышвырнули из школы. – В волшебном мире имя «Мерлин» такое же обычное, как «Артур» в маггловском. Предполагать, будто профессор Эмрис – тот самый Мерлин, просто потому что его так же зовут, несколько скоропалительно. Даже для тебя.

Гарри подавил порыв закатить глаза и ощутил себя героем.

– Но все сходится, Гермиона! Ты сама сказала: друиды называли Мерлина Эмрисом в… э-э-э… десятом веке? И это не все! Никто не знает, где он умер и умер ли вообще, а если умер, где похоронен! – он посмотрел Гермионе прямо в глаза. – По-моему, доказательства очень даже весомые!

Гермиона с видом великомученика нахмурилась.

– А еще я сказала, что «Эмрис» – фамилия очень обеспеченной чистокровной семьи. Не говоря уже о том, что тот Мерлин родился в конце девятьсот восемьдесят второго года, а значит, сейчас он в прямом смысле слова древний старик! Так что все твои доказательства – просто выстрел наугад.

– Мы и не такое видали.

Рон фыркнул, не подозревая, каким взглядом наградила его Гермиона.

– Вообще было бы забавно, окажись ты прав, – заметил он. – Спорим, Мерлин и Дамблдор – старые собутыльники!

Тут все трое дружно посмотрели на учительский стол, где пресловутый профессор Эмрис давился смехом, не слишком умело прикрываясь чашкой. Выглядел он и впрямь молодо, не говоря уже о привычке сыпать направо и налево отсылками к современной поп-культуре. На древнего и могучего чародея он не тянул, но внешность бывает обманчива. Сидящий рядом с ним Снейп внезапно закашлял, и Эмрис от души похлопал его по спине – с такой силой, что даже Гарри ощутил прилив симпатии к Снейпу.

– К таким слизеринцам мы не привыкли, – усмехнулся Рон.

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри потер руки.

– Видишь, Гермиона? Слизерин. Я так и знал.

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками и страдальчески застонала.

Десятью часами позже в одном из пустынных коридоров раздались шаги. Шорох трех пар подошв нарушали лишь ремарки Гермионы, которую, разумеется, никто не послушал. В открытое окно здорово сквозило, и Гарри поежился, пробираясь к кабинету Защиты от темных искусств. Рон и Гермиона держались позади. В неровном оранжевом свете лампы их лица казались частью гравюры, высеченной из камня и сумрака.

– Гарри, это просто нелепо! – неохотно прошептала Гермиона. – А кроме того, совершенно неуважительно. Нельзя просто так врываться к преподавателю после уроков, тем более ради чего-то столь… столь… нелогичного! Тебе и правда настолько скучно, что ты готов начать сочинять небылицы о своих учителях?

– Он не будет возражать, – беспечно откликнулся Гарри. – Просто подкараулим его перед ужином, – улыбка Гарри была знающей и поистине дьявольской. – Мы не заставляли тебя идти с нами.

Гермиона резко выпрямилась.

– Я здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не натворишь ничего, о чем потом пожалеешь, – проворчала она.

– Я Гарри Поттер, Гермиона, – заявил он, триумфально улыбаясь. – Я ни о чем не жалею.

Ответом ему, однако, послужил не смех, а неуверенный взгляд. Гарри вздохнул и продолжил путь. Он знал: несмотря на все напряжение и неодобрение, которое буквально исходило от Гермионы, она любила такие приключения.

– А вот мне жаль ради такого пропускать ужин, – подал голос Рон, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Там сегодня стейк и пирог с почками. Нам ничего не останется.

Гарри ухмыльнулся еще шире и постучал в дверь с табличкой «3С», а затем шагнул внутрь.

Кабинет выглядел почти так же, как и три года назад, когда здесь преподавал профессор Люпин: стены и столы по-прежнему украшали странные чучела и скелеты. Гарри ощутил знакомый запах стали и дерева, и дыма, и легкий терпкий аромат волшебства, который царил здесь постоянно.

Темнота с улицы просачивалась в комнату сквозь огромные окна, схлестывалась со светом канделябров и висящей под потолком люстры. Эмрис сидел нога на ногу на собственном столе в дальней части кабинета, нахмурившись и крепко сцепив пальцы. Рядом с ним покоился изящный и с виду смертоносный клинок великолепного меча, а сам Мерлин, казалось, был полностью погружен в серьезную беседу со светловолосым волшебником лет тридцати.

– Профессор?

Эмрис вздрогнул, но уже в следующее мгновение просветлел.

– А, это вы! – воскликнул он. – Что случилось?

Все трое неловко переминались в дверях.

– Простите, сэр, мы не хотели прерывать ваш разговор, – поспешила заверить Гермиона, явно намереваясь уйти, но Эмрис только отмахнулся.

– Ничего страшного, мисс Грейнджер. Прошу! Заходите, заходите, – добавил он с улыбкой и поманил их. – Итак, чем могу помочь?

Гарри украдкой взглянул на гостя, а потом решительно выступил вперед.

– Вообще-то, сэр, я хотел узнать у вас об истории… как бы сказать…

– Ну, мне пора, – пробормотал незнакомец, натянуто улыбаясь. – Простите, что помешал. Мне ужасно жаль, что не могу остаться… Мерлин, верно? – он немного лихорадочно покивал каким-то своим мыслям и указал на дверь. – Что ж, тогда я пойду, да?

Он так торопился, что чуть не врезался в Рона.

Меч остался на столе. Его клинок мерцал холодным чистым блеском в свете свечей.

– Подождите!

Возможно, именно тревога в голосе Эмриса заставила неизвестного замереть на месте, но скорее всего, дело было в наскоро наброшенных невербальных чарах.

Колени загадочного гостя подогнулись, и он рухнул на стул, удобно возникший прямо из воздуха. Эмрис при виде этой картины несколько побледнел.

– Ох, простите! – огорченно произнес он, опуская руку. Ни от кого не укрылось ни причудливое сплетение пальцев, ни золотые всполохи, медленно угасающие в его глазах. – Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, знаете, наверное, вам стоит уйти.

И в этот момент выяснилось, что их тоже коснулось заклинание Эмриса: Гарри обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места, и от удивления так резко закрыл рот, что клацнули зубы. Рон скривился, и даже Гермиона не на шутку напряглась.

Гость Эмриса, обнаружив, что некая невидимая сила удерживает его на стуле, несколько позеленел.

– Что за чертовщина? – закричал он, бешено вращая головой. Волосы у него разметались и торчали в разные стороны. И тут-то Гарри сообразил, что незнакомец одет в костюм. Прекрасно сшитый, но определенно маггловский. Значит, не волшебник.

Эмрис неохотно спустился со своего импровизированного насеста на столе.

– Я просто… ты должен остаться, - смущенно произнес он. – И честное слово, дети, если вы не против…

– Профессор, он что, привязан к стулу? – выпалил Рон, схватившись за голову. – Мерлиновы подштанники, он что, маггл?

Гермиона устало сжала переносицу.

Эмрис криво улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро сменилась гримасой.

– Нет, не совсем привязан. Ну, как бы… Эм. Всего лишь Инкарцеро.

Сидящий на стуле буквально зарычал, окончательно отбросив попытки сохранить презентабельный вид и отчаянно пытаясь освободить руки.

– Этот ублюдок водит вас за нос! – рявкнул он, кивнув в сторону Эмриса. – Что вы стоите? Бегите и позовите на помощь!

Гарри благополучно проигнорировал вопли. Как зачарованный он переводил взгляд с незнакомца на своего учителя, потом на меч, а потом снова на незнакомца.

– Артур, не выражайся. Право слово, прояви хоть немного такта – они же мои ученики, – Эмрис потер глаза, будто весь этот разговор казался ему долгой битвой. – Возможно, мои методы немного радикальны, но ведь я был исключительно вежлив!

Гарри невольно ухмыльнулся, услышав имя.

– Артур?

Разумеется, его никто не услышал.

Несколько секунд Артур молча таращился на их преподавателя.

– Вежлив. Ага. Ты что, издеваешься? – заорал он. – Я даже не Артур! Меня зовут по-другому! Я бухгалтер! Вот дерьмо. А ну развяжи меня! – он снова забарахтался.

Эмрис вздохнул.

– Прекрати, а то перевернешься вместе со стулом.

Артур заворчал, но последовал совету.

– Знаете, – вдруг произнес Рон. – Я начинаю понимать, что вы делали на Слизерине.

Эмрис возвел очи горе.

– Я сожалею, что вы стали свидетелями всему этому, – произнес он, поочередно взглянув на Гарри, Рона и Гермиону. – Правда, – при этом он казался просто воплощением страдания.

– Конечно, давай, извиняйся перед ними, – встрял не-Артур.

Гермиона, казалось, пришла к некому заключению и выступила вперед.

– Профессор, – у нее немного дрожал голос (несмотря на очевидные попытки это скрыть), но даже это не отменяло ее вечного искреннего любопытства. – Если этот человек маггл, что он здесь делает? – Гарри услышал невысказанное «как он сюда попал?» в ее вопросе.

Эмрис взглянул на темные окна. Выглядел он как человек с тяжестью на сердце, а голос звучал мрачно и твердо.

– Он здесь, потому что нынешняя война скоро станет гораздо, гораздо страшнее.

Ответом ему послужила оглушительная тишина.

– Это прямо-таки вселяет надежду, – хмыкнул Гарри. Как ни странно, он почувствовал себя таким же потерянным, как и вероятно-не-Артур. Видок у последнего был так себе.

Эмрис встретился с Гарри взглядом.

– Если тебя это утешит, меч прилагается в качестве дополнительного бонуса.

Гермиона с любопытством взглянула на Артура, на изрезанный рунами меч, лежащий на столе, и недоверчиво процитировала:

– Однажды, когда Альбион будет нуждаться в этом больше всего, Король былого и грядущего восстанет вновь, – она повернулась к Гарри. – Господи, поверить не могу, что ты был прав!

– Нечего так удивляться! – воскликнул Гарри в притворном возмущении. – Итак, у нас есть маггловский король Артур, который противоречит всем законам природы и магии. Думаю, этот спор я выиграл.

Гермиона опустилась на ближайший стул. В растерянности она взглянула на Артура, который взирал на происходящее со всем возможным цинизмом.

Эмрис вновь прислонился к своему столу и послал Гарри и Гермионе лукавую улыбку.

– Это проклятье Пендрагонов. Они склонны… восставать из мертвых, – произнес он, и на мгновение показалось, что Мерлин ужасно стар. – В том-то вся проблема с реинкарнацией, что никто в нее не верит, понимаете? – Эмрис щелкнул пальцами и выжидательно уставился на Артура. – Особенно те, с кем она приключилась.

Артура это не впечатлило.

– Если ты думаешь, что сможешь уязвить меня, вылив на меня всю эту эзотерическую ерунду, ты сильно ошибаешься.

Эмрис фыркнул.

– И это говорит человек, магически привязанный к стулу. Вперед, я прямо жажду услышать, как ты это объяснишь.

Артур открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Рон издал звук, похожий на вопль задыхающейся кошки, положив конец надвигающемуся спору.

– Наш профессор привязал какого-то парня к стулу, – выдавил он. – И при этом все вы твердите о какой-то реинкарнации и нависшей над нами опасности! Разве не для этого мы ходим на Предсказания? – Рон демонстративно задрал подбородок. – Знаете, думаю, я попросту не могу вам верить, профессор. Вот.

– Наконец-то, – протянул Артур. Он умудрялся выглядеть величаво даже на стуле. – Хоть один здравомыслящий человек.

– А ты вообще помолчи, – огрызнулся Эмрис. Он слегка ссутулился, повернувшись к Рону, и Гарри невольно задумался, не специально ли он принял такую безобидную позу.

– Мистер Уизли. Рон. Я скажу вам – всем вам – следующее, – внезапно Гарри озарило, что обращаясь к ним, Эмрис все это время оставался профессионалом. – Я и правда не дал вам повода доверять мне. А просить поверить мне на слово будет попросту оскорбительно, особенно учитывая события, свидетелями которых вы только что стали, – он поджал губы. – Могу сказать лишь одно: я максимально честен с вами и делаю то, что считаю правильным, – он помедлил и нахмурился. – А еще мне вдруг стало очень интересно, чему вас учит Сивилла на своих уроках.

Артур картинно закатил глаза.

– Знаешь, утешения – не твой конек.

– Я пытаюсь донести свою мысль, – пробормотал Эмрис.

– Похоже на откровения серийного убийцы.

– Эй!

Рон, чувствуя, что ссора снова набирает обороты, вцепился пятерней в шевелюру.

– Да это же не сказка! – закричал он. – Умершие короли и старые волшебники не могут просто так взять и вернуться к жизни, начать носить шарфы и кроссовки!

Казалось, Эмрис задумался.

– Сказка? – переспросил он, моргая. А потом соскочил со стола и провозгласил. – Мистер Уизли, да вы гений!

Рон молча покачал головой.

– Я уже все перепробовал, – пожаловался Эмрис. – И поверьте, учитывая, сколько я живу на свете, это о многом говорит! – он чуть ли не приплясывал. – Но я не думал, что решение может быть таким простым!

В глазах Эмриса зажегся маниакальный огонек, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

– Сэр?

Гермиона только сощурилась, наблюдая, как их преподаватель изучает человека, который, по идее, должен быть Артуром.

– Постой, дай-ка я угадаю, – протянул тот. – На меня наложила заклинание злая ведьма.

– Почти, – тихо откликнулся Эмрис. И как же робко прозвучало это «почти»!

А в следующее мгновение он на удивление грациозно склонился и поцеловал Артура. Вряд ли можно успешно избежать поцелуя, когда ты привязан к стулу, так что Гарри практически ожидал, что Артур будет кусаться. Однако, ко всеобщему удивлению, тот подался вперед и ответил на поцелуй.

Гарри распахнул глаза и рассмеялся.

– Ладно. Такого я не ожидал, – заключил он. Гермиона тут же ткнула его локтем, и момент был разрушен. Эмрис отстранился, с надеждой глядя на Артура. Тот замер, не открывая глаз, и лишь изогнутая бровь оставалась напоминанием о том, что его застали врасплох.

– Мерлин.

Было нечто особенное в том, как он произнес это имя: тихо, будто вспоминая старого знакомого. Эмрис застыл и, казалось, не дышал.

Наконец, Артур открыл глаза и наградил их преподавателя недоверчивым взглядом.

– Мерлин. Ты что, магически приковал меня к стулу и облапал на глазах у детей? Серьезно?

– Мне шестнадцать! По закону я почти взрослый, – воскликнул Гарри.

– Этого не может быть, – простонал Рон.

Впрочем, их обоих проигнорировали, но с учетом обстоятельств это было простительно.

– Что ж, – продолжил Артур, так и не дождавшись внятного ответа. – Учитывая, сколько часов ты в свое время провел в колодках, вполне возможно, что ты страдаешь каким-нибудь расстройством сознания. О, и не будем забывать про тот случай с ши! И про сражение с чертовым грифоном, потому что я уверен, что ты приложил к нему руку. И про пиры! И про то, что ты самым грязным образом жульничал, играя в кости! И про дракона. Знаешь что? Давай поговорим про все инциденты с участием дракона…

Эмрис, судя по всему, перестал дышать.

– Рональд Уизли, – выдавил он. – Пятьсот миллиардов очков Гриффиндору.

Рон вдруг ужасно растерялся.

– Постойте… а так можно? – просипел он. – Гермиона, так можно?

– Я знал, что это хорошая идея, – самодовольно заявил Гарри.

Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу, как делала всегда, когда волновалась.

– Так значит, это поцелуй истинной любви? Что-то новенькое, конечно, хотя если задуматься… все логично.

(Уже на следующее утро она отправится в библиотеку – изучать раздел сказок и фольклора и восхищаться открывающимися возможностями.)

– А я-то думал, ты повзрослел за последнюю тысячу лет, – продолжал распинаться Артур. – Знаешь, ты всегда умудрялся выставить меня ослом: смотрю, ничего не изменилось, – он вздохнул. – Хотя ты много сделал тогда, я отдаю тебе должное, – он с восхищением изучил невидимые путы, сковывающие его запястья. – И, Мерлин?

Тот резко вскинул голову.

– Артур. Да. Что?

– Ты меня слушаешь?

– Что? Конечно!

– Отлично. Тогда развяжи и отпусти меня, идиот.

Мерлин застенчиво улыбнулся.

– Боюсь, этого я сделать не смогу, репоголовый. Не в этот раз.


End file.
